


Singing Stones

by Kalikuks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aliases, Bonus Fic, Bonus Fic is Kid Fic, Courting Rituals, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Merfolk Biology, Merfolk Courtship, Merman Hanzo Shimada, Merman Jesse McCree, Resonance McHanzo Zine, Siren Jesse McCree, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmate AU, Soulmate Song, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Names are for Mates Only, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: “You are mine?”“Yes.” It is barely a whisper, and Seeker nuzzles the hand pressed to his cheek, “I’ve been lookin’ all over for you.”“And here I am,” the other mer purrs.-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --A soulmate song fic about a Siren (Seeker/Jesse) seeking the one who shares his song. Written for the Resonance McHanzo Zine
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 199





	1. The Singing Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Jesse's merfolk tail is based on a Lionfish, Hanzo's is a Koi fish with the Shiro Utsurimono black + white colouring.
> 
> Some Notes:  
> Sirens and Merfolk are mostly secretive, and the true names they choose for themselves are for their mates only.   
> Soulmate Songs are mostly a Siren thing, but other merfolk have experienced this phenomenon.

Seeker has swam many waters. Large, and deep expanses of endless blue, yet teeming with life beneath the surface if you know where to look. Seeker knows where to look, but what he seeks, the reason for his known name, is not found there. Those that know of him and what he looks for have christened him _Song Seeker._

Because Seeker is a siren looking for the rest of his song.

Merfolk have many legends surrounding those whose voice can sway other merfolk or even those that dwell above the waves. Sirens are spoken of in hushed tones, word travelling fast of their beguiling beauty and their manipulative lullabies. Seeker showed his prowess at a young age, and those that sired him sent him to live with others who had his gift at the Isle of Song.

There he learned of the soul song. A rare and unique phenomena only experienced by those whose voice is powerful enough to sway wills. Seeker was teased growing up that the song he hums often, that no siren can seem to replicate, might be one such song. Seeker latched onto the thought that somewhere, out there, there is another who shares this unique song. It is _their_ song. Only theirs.

Seeker wants nothing more than to find his other half, court them and make them his mate. When he was of age to leave the Isle of Song, he did. The other sirens do not believe he’ll be able to find them. Clearly, Seeker’s other half is not a siren, because they would likely already _be_ at the Isle of Song. And if they were not a siren, the oceans are many and vast and to seek just _one mer_ in all of it? Impossible. 

Seeker doesn’t think it is so impossible, and ignores the other sirens’ teasing or chastisements. With his beautiful golden orange colouring and eye catching stripes, Seeker could impress any mer into courtship. Seeker doesn’t want to court _any_ mer though.

He wants to court his soulmate.

Seeker has travelled far and wide since leaving the Isle of Song, meeting other mers and fighting other mers when they are too territorial to converse with him. It’s not a completely pointless endeavour to search all corners of the oceans. He will have many stories to share with his soulmate, once they meet. 

Seeker is following another tale as he comes up to another small but strange island. Surrounded by perpetual storm and howling winds, the friendlier mers of the surrounding waters had tried to warn Seeker from coming here. Saying the isle is cursed and those that have gotten too close heard strange whistling on the wind before they were chased away by a ghost. Seeker decides that it will be another great tale to share with his soulmate, for sure. 

Seeker has to battle lashing waves to get a good look at the island when he surfaces to peek at it from below. Lightning illuminates the small landform, and Seeker manages to spot vague and strange upright rocks dotting the shoreline and slopes that he can see. It is when he presses closer to get a better look that he hears them. The stones are singing, the howling wind moving through the carvings making them whistle a mournful, eerie tune. 

It is not just any song that the stones are singing though, its _Seeker’s_ song.

Seeker feels his heart swell, and swims closer still. Soon enough he’s settled himself on the shore, digging his claws into the sand so the battering waves do not carry him back out to sea. His head whips around, eyes searching the dark waters and the shore for any hint of his soulmate’s presence. The lightning doesn’t help, only briefly illuminating the area for seconds at a time. The rain begins falling in sheets so thick it makes it near impossible to see anything.

Seeker looks from the surrounding area to the singing stones themselves. There has to be someone here. Someone had to have made these stones. Seeker crawls further up the shore, dragging his tail along before sitting up and curling it under him as he sits in front of the closest stone. 

The stone is carved in beautiful swirls around the holes the wind whistles through. Seeker trails his claws along the swirls. His soulmate must have carved these. Did they want to meet Seeker as much as he wants to meet them? Did they carve the stones to call out to him?

Maybe…

A thought occurs and Seeker straightens up, looking over the stone again. He waits for the wind to pick up once more, for the stones to join his voice as he sings. A beautiful, sombre melody, barely heard under the thunder and the chilling torrential downpour around Seeker. 

Seeker sings until the song dies down when the wind dies down. The storm has calmed around him, the rain falling much slower than before. It feels… warmer too. The rainfall is absent of the chill from before. Part of Seeker feels strangely fulfilled, to finally have the other half of his song. 

Yet, his soulmate is still absent. 

Seeker presses his forehead to the stone and his eyes water. Is his soulmate… gone? Are these stones all that are left of them, for their other half to find and complete their song? Why else would someone go to all this trouble to carve these stones? Seeker sadly chitters, clings to the stone for a moment more before he turns to start to head back to the water. 

And comes face to face with another mer.

Seeker’s breath catches. The other mer is resplendent, lightning illuminating their form and the light dancing over white scales splotched with patches of black, iridescent like pearls of the same colours. Dark eyes study Seeker, travelling over his form, his striped tail, to the spines along his back and finally their eyes meet. Sizing him up like one would judge a potential courtship partner. 

Seeker flares his fins, showing off his elegant and nearly transparent tail fin as well. Preening and presenting for his soulmate. Because this mer _is_ his soulmate, Seeker feels it in his very soul. They’re certainly enjoying Seeker’s presentation, at the very least, those dark eyes alight with interest.

“You are mine?”

They— _He_ speaks, and reaches to cup Seeker’s face, and he lets that deep voice roll over him. Seeker must look absolutely besotted, but he can’t find it in him to care. Seeker’s heart is pounding in his chest, and he places his own hand over this new mer’s on his cheek.

“Yes.” It is barely a whisper, and Seeker nuzzles the hand pressed to his cheek, “I’ve been lookin’ all over for you.”

“And here I am,” the other mer purrs. 

That _voice_ , Seeker’s heard it just twice now and it already feels like coming home just hearing it. Seeker reaches and brushes aside that long curtain of ink black laced with silver hair, to cup the back of his soulmate’s neck and bring him in to press foreheads. A greeting normally reserved for mates. It feels right to use it in this moment.

“Tell me, what do they call you?” Seeker asks, looking into his soulmate’s eyes.

“Storm,” the other mer, Storm, answers. His smile of sharp teeth grows amused, “Though most around here call me Ghost. And you?”

“Seeker, _Song_ Seeker to be exact,” he answers readily, “name I earned because of how long I’ve been lookin’ for you. All over. Then I heard the tale ‘bout this isle an’ wanted to honestly just check it out so I had a story to share with the one who knows my song. With, well, _you_.”

“I had seen you approach, and I was not going to approach you unless you were trying to take my territory for your own. But, you knew my song, so I came to greet you.” Storm hums in thought, grabs his hands and urges Seeker back towards the water, “You must have come far. My grotto is close. We will rest together, there can be more questions and answers in the morning.”

Seeker goes willingly, allows Storm to lead him deeper under the waves into a natural cave hidden between three stones. All of them carved with the same swirls, though not as neatly hewn like the ones above.

“An earlier attempt of mine,” Storm comments when Seeker pauses next to one to study it, “I got better with practice.”

“S’pretty.” Seeker replies, tracing over the rock with his claws, “Tell me more about them in the mornin’?”

“Of course.” Storm smiles, tugs at Seeker’s hand to take him further inside the cave.

Storm’s grotto is roomy enough for them both, with soft seaweed and sand at the bottom for both of them to sleep. Seeker’s not slept in a grotto, a _proper_ grotto, for ages. It’s laughably easy to drift off to sleep in Storm’s arms. Seeker can’t remember having felt so safe or secure before. 

In the morning Seeker wakes up to Storm coming back from a hunt. There’s sunlight streaming down from holes in the grotto roof, casting wiggles of light all over. If Seeker thought Storm was resplendent the previous evening during the storm, it cannot hold a candle to watching the shimmer of his white and black scales in the sunlight. 

Seeker greets Storm like a mate would again. Storm returns the forehead touch, and surprises Seeker by affectionately nuzzling him. The touch makes Seeker’s heart feel like bursting again, and he returns the nuzzles eagerly. He can’t help but wrap his arms around Storm and keeps nuzzling him until Storm has to playfully shove him away and tell him to eat. 

Storm informs him over their breakfast that they can begin their courtship proper after they eat. Seeker scarfs down the fish Storm provided for him as quickly as possible. Once they are done eating, they move from the grotto back out to the open water surrounding the island. Seeker and Storm swim hand in hand. 

Eventually they come to a stop, and begin to circle each other slowly, nose to nose. Eyes never leaving each other’s in this slow, intimate mating dance. Flaring their fins, presenting for their possible mate. Seeker has no doubt Storm will choose him, they’re soulmates after all. This is mostly just to do things properly between them. 

Their courtship goes by just as quick as their meeting. 

The island is already surrounded by so much myth about the storms and is already avoided by humans and mers alike that deciding to stay here is easy. Those stones that Storm worked so hard to carve are also here, and without them Seeker would not have been led here. During the following days of their courtship, Storm tells Seeker the tale of the singing stones as he runs his claws through Seeker’s hair as they lay curled up on the sun-warmed sand of the shore. 

At one point in Storm’s youth, he went to meet with a sea witch about the melody in his head that he knew yet could not sing and she told him to seek an isle of rock frequently struck by lightning and carve the stones he found there. That the stones would bring him good luck and sing the song in Storm’s stead.

Storm admits to thinking her full of it before he actually carved the stones and heard the song he’s known for years sung by them when the storms were raging and the wind howled the melody. When he finally heard the rest when Seeker showed up and sung, he thought it was a strange dream at first, and never thought the song would be known by any other mer.

In exchange Seeker tells Storm of the Isle of Songs, of the legends about Sirens and their songs. Of the soul song that linked the two of them and lead them to each other. Storm listens raptly, enjoying the tales. Seeker tells him more stories, all of the ones he’s collected on his travels, if only to see the smile on Storm’s face grow.

It’s not long after that that they decide on the next bright moon to consummate their mating. Seeker spends hours hunting oysters for both their pearls and dinner, carving the pearls into beads to weave into Storm’s hair. He does so on the eve of their mating, after they dine on a veritable feast of fish that Storm has brought for them and sit together on a flat stone to await the bright moon’s ascension. 

When the last pearl is placed, Seeker almost reverently lays the pearl-laden strand back to rest with the rest of Storm’s dark hair. The contrast is striking, just like the black patches against the rest of his white scales. Storm has such gifts for Seeker too, shells and bits of the same stone that make up the isle. Carved into beads with the swirls identical to those adorning the singing stones. 

“Song Seeker, you have travelled the oceans to come to me. Tell me your true name,” Storm says softly as the bright moon begins to crest the horizon, forehead pressed to Seeker’s, “The name only I may call you. The name spoken on the tongue of your mate.”

“Jesse.” Seeker— _Jesse_ whispers back, giddy, tail beginning to curl around Storm’s as they sit together on the rock, “Storm, my treasure, mate of mine, tell me yours.”

“Hanzo.” Hanzo’s hands take Jesse’s, squeeze them happily. “The exchange of true names is made, a promise. Our promise, witnessed by none but the bright moon.”

“A promise made by mates.” Jesse nuzzles Hanzo happily, “ _Soul_ mates.” 

“Soulmates,” Hanzo echoes, pulls Jesse closer and nips at Jesse’s bearded jaw playfully, “Tonight I claim you as mine, my _mate._ ”

“Yours,” Jesse purrs dreamily, wraps his arms around Hanzo and strokes up and down Hanzo’s back, “As you are mine.”

Jesse nips gently at the smile that pulls at the corners of Hanzo’s mouth. Cards his fingers gently through Hanzo’s hair before cupping the back of his head. Gently, their mouths slot together, and at first their kisses are soft, chaste things. Hanzo makes soft sighs into each of the kisses, before he coaxes Jesse’s lips apart with his tongue and deepens the kiss. 

Jesse flexes his claws to retract them, not wanting to hurt his mate as he trails his hands down Hanzo’s front. Teases over Hanzo’s hips and the delicate, sheer fins there before he slips his hand lower on Hanzo’s front. Strokes the soft scales around Hanzo’s cloaca. Their lips part when Hanzo draws in a ragged moan, his eyes dark with desire and smile playful. Jesse returns his smile with a soft look of adoration.

Hanzo’s smile widens and he playfully shoves Jesse off of the rock into the water. Immediately Hanzo follows, diving in and cupping Jesse’s face to pull him close for more kisses. No longer are their kisses chaste and tender explorations. Hanzo’s mouth is demanding and passionate, lips barely leaving Jesse’s except for the occasional nip to his lower lip. 

Jesse lets Hanzo curl into him, holds his mate close as he gently directs them to a softer bed of kelp on the seafloor as they float down. Hanzo’s dark hair is a halo of inky black as it floats around his head above Jesse, only broken by the heavier strands woven with pearls. Jesse can’t help but stroke those sharp cheekbones reverently. Completely and utterly besotted by this beautiful mer.

Eventually they come to rest on the seabed, tucked away in a thick forest of kelp. Jesse curls around Hanzo and kisses his forehead, then his nose, and finally his lips, overcome with joy and emotion. Hanzo smiles into each kiss before he pulls away, taking Jesse’s hand in his and placing it to his front, over his cloaca pointedly. 

Hanzo’s gaze turns hungry and lidded when Jesse rubs his fingers along the seam of his cloaca and starts to gently tease it open. Hanzo slowly begins to do the same for Jesse, featherlight touches that tease Jesse’s cloaca open as the pair continue to kiss deeply. Jesse pulls back to watch Hanzo’s face when he sinks the first of his fingers in, watches Hanzo’s eyes flutter closed as he gasps softly in pleasure. 

“You’re so damn beautiful,” Jesse whispers as he leans in and kisses along Hanzo’s jaw, slipping another finger into Hanzo’s slick opening. “Dreamt of you, but nothin’ I’ve ever dreamt compares to you.”

“I don’t think I could have ever been prepared for how sweet you are,” Hanzo purrs softly before moaning low as Jesse begins to press his fingers in rhythmically, “Do all sirens have such silver tongues?” 

“You just make me wanna croon every sweet tune I know,” Jesse grins and nuzzles Hanzo, kisses up to his delicate ear fin and nips at it gently, “Though right now, you’re making all the sweet songs, an’ I wanna hear them all.” 

Hanzo hums happily and presses closer, encourages Jesse’s touches while he slips his fingers inside Jesse. They press their foreheads together, moaning softly in tandem and stealing kisses. Jesse’s free hand curls into Hanzo’s hair, holding tight when Hanzo strokes a particularly sensitive place. He can feel Hanzo’s smile on his lips as his mate targets that spot, drawing out whines and moans from Jesse. 

Jesse curls his tail tighter around Hanzo’s, holding him as close as possible. With such unwavering attention to his most sensitive parts, it is not long before Jesse’s cock slips out. Hanzo takes it into his hand, and strokes it along the length of it. Jesse can’t help but whine into the kisses Hanzo presses to his lips. 

Hanzo’s own prehensile cock slips out not long after, and Jesse presses closer to stroke it gently as it seems to press itself into his touch. Hanzo’s tail undulates in Jesse’s hold, following Jesse’s lead and pressing closer. Jesse runs his hand down Hanzo’s back and nuzzles him, sighing in bliss when both of them adjust enough to slip each of their cocks inside each other. 

From there it’s a blur of sheer pleasure. Each grasping at the other, gasping out moans and endearments, trying to undulate against each other while twined so tight. Both of their cocks seemingly having minds of their own, vying to get deeper, to stroke sensitive places unable to be reached by fingers. It is almost too much stimulation for Jesse, being deep inside his mate, having his mate deep inside him. Hanzo doesn’t seem any better. 

They chase the overwhelming pleasure together until Hanzo’s cock brushes against that spot deep inside that has Jesse crying out as he comes. Hanzo follows not too long after. They both cling to each other, gills working hard as they catch their breath. Jesse runs his claws through Hanzo’s hair, nuzzling him affectionately and cradling him as close as he can. Eventually they move into their grotto to rest, curled around each other as they drift off to sleep. 

It storms the next morning, the wind howling the melody through the stones. Jesse sits with Hanzo nearby, sheltered by a large rock so they are safe from the winds and battering waves. Jesse can’t help but run his claws through Hanzo’s hair, looking into his dark eyes as he sings along to their song. 

Hanzo’s eyes are alight with both the lightning above and his adoration for his mate, and he leans happily into Jesse’s touch. It will not be the last time Jesse sings their song for his mate. Every time lightning strikes the stones and the wind howls and the stones sing, Jesse is there to add to the melody. 

No longer do the stones sing a sombre lonely tune, but one of gentle hope and union. Of Jesse and Hanzo’s union. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My partner for the Zine was [Dichordart](https://twitter.com/Dichordart) and he did the wonderful art for this chapter!!!


	2. Stone Sung Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Fic for the Digital Copy of the Resonance McHanzo Zine.   
> Some cute domestic McHanzo merfolk with their kiddos.

“An' that’s the story o’ how your Daddy met your Papa.”

Hanzo smiles to himself as he enters the nursery, a woven seaweed net full of fish in his grasp for his mate. Jesse’s sitting in the shallow sun warmed waters, the light filtering in from above through holes he and Hanzo had carved in the ceiling. The skylights and walls are decorated with the swirl pattern Hanzo decorated the same stones that brought Jesse, his soulmate, into his arms. 

And now, nestled in the warm shallows where Jesse has curled his tail around protectively, are three beautiful healthy eggs. Only a year after they met, the two of them decided that they would have a family. The sight of Jesse in the squiggles of light reflecting off of the water’s surface, sitting with their children, brings a flood of warmth and affection in Hanzo. 

He moves to his mate’s side and greets Jesse with a forehead touch and a soft gentle trill. Jesse’s smile widens and he kisses Hanzo gently, cups his face just to hold his mate still to look into his eyes when they part. Hanzo still flushes under the admiration so clear on Jesse’s face. His eyes fall to their children, safe in their eggs until they are due to arrive. It will be any day now.

“Telling our children of your song journey?” Hanzo asks, pulling the net of fish close to share the spoils of his hunt with his mate.

“Yeah,” Jesse grins as Hanzo offers him the first pick of their lunch, “know they can’t hear me yet but I gotta get in the practice right? Gonna learn the best ways to tell these stories!”

“If you tell them to our children the way you told them to me, then they will hang onto every word,” Hanzo points out with a fond smile.

Hanzo will never tire of Jesse’s tales, and knows that their children will come to cherish them too. Jesse collected them while searching for Hanzo, after all. How could he not cherish them? 

Hanzo flexes his hand to retract his claws as he reaches over to their children, stroking his thumb over the curve of one of the pearly eggs gently. The guppy inside wiggles at the touch. They will be so small when they hatch, the eggs are only about the size of Hanzo’s fist. They will grow fast though. Hanzo cannot wait until they are grown enough to safely race with their fathers around the waters of their isle. 

Jesse nibbles at his lunch and watches Hanzo do this with the softest expression. He catches Hanzo’s eye and they exchange a smile. Hanzo shifts so his tail lightly rests on top of Jesse’s, keeping their eggs safe between their tails. Jesse strokes Hanzo’s cheek gently before he tips his chin up to kiss him.

Hanzo melts into the kiss and cuddles in as close as he can to his mate. They eat the rest of their lunch together sitting that way. A thought occurs to Hanzo and he voices it to his mate.

“Would you sing for them too?” Hanzo nuzzles Jesse affectionately, “Would you sing our children  _ our _ song?”

Jesse pauses and looks to Hanzo. The thought must have not occurred to him before, and he takes his time to answer Hanzo. He sends Hanzo a warm, soft smile.

“I think I will!” Jesse tucks Hanzo’s hair behind his ear fin, “Y’know, I kinda always thought it sounded like a lil’ lullaby when it was complete. I’d love to sing our kiddos to sleep with our song.”

Hanzo smiles in turn and leans in to give Jesse a kiss. 

It is not long until Jesse gets the chance to sing their song as a lullaby for their kids. They hatch only a few days later, small and frail but astonishingly beautiful. They just barely fit in Hanzo’s cupped palms when he gathers one of his children to bring to his face to kiss their small head. Jesse places the other two in Hanzo’s arms and the babies curl around their siblings with the sleepiest little trills. Their tiny, dark glittering eyes looking up at their parents with interest. 

Both Hanzo and Jesse exchange wide eyes full of emotion. Jesse leans and presses his forehead to Hanzo’s, lifting a hand to gently  _ so gently _ stroke the cheek of the nearest babe. That one, their tail splotched like Hanzo’s but with Jesse’s vibrant orange colouring, lifts their tiny hand to grab and hold Jesse’s finger. 

Both Hanzo and Jesse cannot contain their symphony of coos and gentle trills. Hanzo presses a kiss to Jesse’s cheek before he leans down and presses a kiss to each of his children’s heads. Jesse eventually finds his voice, softly letting the notes of the soulmate song forth. Their children curl around each other to cuddle, nuzzling into Hanzo’s hold. 

Eventually they are sleeping soundly, lulled to sleep with the song that had led their fathers together. 

**Author's Note:**

> This project was wonderful to be a part of!  
> I will update the fic with the link to the art when my partner posts it to Twitter :3
> 
> If you wanna chat at me about McHanzo or any other of the pairings I ship, catch me on my fic tumblr [Angstgremlin](http://angstgremlin.tumblr.com) or you can now find me at my Twitter [Angstgremlin](https://twitter.com/Angstgremlin)


End file.
